Networking has become an integral part of communications in today's world. In the transfer of data packets between two or more nodes across one more networks, it is likely that the packet may be received and processed by one or more intermediate devices, such as network routers and/or bridges. These intermediate network devices (and/or nodes) may have a limited amount of bandwidth and/or time to devote to the processing of each packet, as they may need to handle large volumes of packets. This being the case, any additional efficiency that may be introduced in the processing of the packets would be desirable. In example embodiments, a network router may receive a packet and determine how to forward or process the packet based on searching routing information in a database based on information included in the packet. The processing and/or transfer of the packet information from the packet to the database may be one area wherein greater efficiency may be introduced.